A luminaire is an electrical device used to create light by use of an electric lamp system, outputting light into an environment. A luminaire is also able to control and distribute the light it produces. Luminaires are used in indoor or outdoor applications.
A high bay luminaire is a lighting device that may be designed for industrial locations high above floor or work level. Many high bay luminaires may be expensive or over engineered. As a result, users are faced with choices for devices that provide unnecessary functions at a price that the user may find prohibitive. Further, the manufacturing and shipping costs of current high bay lighting devices can be very expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a high bay luminaire that is better suited to the needs of users, and that can be readily manufactured and shipped for a reasonable price.